<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be home for christmas by Parksbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347612">I'll be home for christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksbabe/pseuds/Parksbabe'>Parksbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksbabe/pseuds/Parksbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finally Christmas, the time of the year Baekhyun always looked forward to. But this year something was missing. Chanyeol wouldn't be there. Or would he? </p><p>Exo On Ice prompt 137</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO on Ice Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be home for christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my small contribution. I decided to keep it short and light, with a lot of fluff, so it would be easy to read in a time where a lot of things are happening. I hope you'll like it even if it isn't much. &lt;3<br/>To the prompter, It might not be as long or grand as you hoped for, but I did the best I could. I hope you'll like it nonetheless and not be too disappointed. &lt;3<br/>To the mods, thank you for being so patient with me. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun walked down the street, looking at all the lovely Christmas lightning, and felt a warm feeling spread through him. Christmas had always been his favorite time of the year.<br/>
All the different colored lights, all the happy music, the joy of people around him. All the couples holding hands as they did the last Christmas shopping together and all the glittering decorations that littered the street everywhere.<br/>
But one very important thing was missing this year, his boyfriend Chanyeol, who was in the middle of his mandatory military service, wasn't able to be there this year. </p><p>They had had a long-distance relationship for the past year, calling each other as often as possible and sending cliche but heartfelt love letters to each other, and Baekhyun was missing his giant more and more with each day that went by.<br/>
He wished Chanyeol was here with him, to hold his hand, to sing with him, and to look at all the pretty colorful lights and gorgeous Christmas decorations, but Chanyeol very rarely had time to come home, even on the weekends he had a lot of different stuff he needed to take care of and he still had a whole of 9 months left of his service before he would finally be discharged and he could come home to Baekhyun again, without having to leave again within a few days. </p><p>Baekhyun could not wait. </p><p>Their usually cozy apartment seemed so empty without his presence, so this year Baekhyun decided to fill it with enough Christmas decorations so he wouldn't feel so lonely.<br/>
He went into shop after shop, buying the most amazing shimmery things, red and gold baubles, string lights, window stickers, and a fluffy green throw with white snowflakes on for their couch. </p><p>When he had more bags than he could carry he decided he’d had enough for now and got into his car. </p><p>While driving down the road he spotted a little corner with a place that sold Christmas trees and decided that a big green tree in the middle of their spacious living room would be just the thing. </p><p>He found a place to park his car and went out to look at all the different shapes and sizes before his eyes landed on a specific green tree in the corner, its branches were wide and the green was so deep and rich, this was the one, his perfect Disney tree. Chanyeol had always teased him with his obsession with finding a perfect tree, saying that Disney trees didn’t exist. But Baekhyun didn’t care, he wanted the perfect tree, and Chanyeol as the whipped boyfriend he was, indulged him every year.<br/>
He spotted the salesman and as he went to pay for it, the salesman wrapped it up in a net before handing it over to Baekhyun.<br/>
The tree was rather big but Baekhyun succeeded in carrying it to his car and with great difficulty got it inside the trunk. It barely fit, even though he had laid down the back seats, but it was alright, he didn't have a long drive home.</p><p>As the car filled with the comforting scent of Pinetree and his stomach filled with excitement, he knew it was gonna be a good Christmas after all.</p><p>When he got home he dragged all the decorations and the tree up to their second-floor apartment. When it was all settled on the floor he went to take a shower, took on some cozy pajamas, and put on some Christmas music. </p><p>As "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas" began to play in the background he went to the kitchen to make himself a hot cup of cocoa to keep himself warm while he put up the tree and all the Christmas ornaments. </p><p>Baekhyun spent the better part of two hours decorating the tree, and the rest of the apartment as well until he decided it was starting to look really great and he could finally feel the warm Christmas spirit settle in him. </p><p>He sat down with their new green throw blanket and decided to look through Netflix to find a decent Christmas movie to watch.</p><p>As he had just settled down suddenly a noise outside made him look out the window, and when he saw what was going on down on the pavement he froze.<br/>
It had started to snow and there, in the middle of it all, stood Chanyeol, with his arms spread wide for Baekhyun to see that he really was there. </p><p>Baekhyun unfroze and hurried to put on shoes and a jacket and ran down the stairs, skipping two steps at a time, just to stop, wide-eyed in front of Chanyeol, who had moved and was now kneeling down on one knee in front of him, with a blue velvet box raised in front of him. </p><p>"Baekhyun, love of my life. I know the past year hasn't been easy for us with me being away, but I wanted to reassure you, to make sure you knew that I would be coming home to you, always to you. You are my home Baekhyun, no matter where I am, and you always will be. SO will you please marry me?" Chanyeol asked with shining eyes and Baekhyun almost broke down sobbing, he was so overwhelmed. Chanyeol was here! And he was proposing! Baekhyun didn't know what to say or do so he just threw himself at Chanyeol, hands around his neck as he cried and muffled "yes, yes Yeol" into his nick. </p><p>Chanyeol put his arms around him and picked him up from the ground like Baekhyun weighed nothing. And truthfully, he didn't, and especially now that Chanyeol had been working out so much in the military and had packed a good deal of muscle.</p><p>He spun Baekhyun around while laughing happily.<br/>
"Let’s get up before we freeze love, yeah?" he said and Baekhyun just nodded, not wanting to let go of Chanyeol yet, so Chanyeol just lifted his legs around his hips and went inside the building, walking up the two floors to their apartment. He was huffing with the last steps but it was worth it to not have to let go of his fiancé.</p><p>As he sat Baekhyun down on the counter in their kitchen he took the smaller’s face in his hand and kissed him on the forehead, then the nose, the cheeks, and then finally the lips. "I missed you so much, Baek. I was going completely crazy imagining not being able to be with you over Christmas, so I called in a favor and was able to come here. I have to go back again when the week is over, but we'll have five whole days together." </p><p>Baekhyun smiled his famous box smile while tears of joy ran down his cheeks. He was so happy to see Chanyeol again, to finally spend some time with him. "Let’s get this ring on you yeah? So the world can see that you belong to me" he said grinning as he took out the ring from the box and slit it onto Baekhyuns finger. It fit perfectly on his beautiful slender finger.<br/>
This was by far, the best Christmas gift Baekhyun had ever received.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>